A mobile device may transmit information to and/or receive information from a cellular network using cellular signals. Different mobile devices may be associated with different levels of cellular reception. For example, a mobile device that is underground, within a building, or otherwise impeded from establishing a reliable connection with a base station of the cellular network, may have inferior cellular reception as compared to a mobile device that is aboveground, in an unenclosed area, located near a base station, or the like.